Pretty Rhythm All Star Reborn
by CarlMatinao348
Summary: Girls Are born to shine. In this Story a new Set of prism stars will take over the stage. Perform Special jumps, Prism live and Prism act. There's evil that can take over the sparkle of prism show. Will you help them?
1. Chapter 1: New star is born

Chapter 1..

Hi my name is hatsune harune. Daughter of Aira and shou. Im a 8th school grader. My dream is to be a prism star.

One day im very lucky because there is a audition in pretty top school for prism star..

I come in to join.. I recognize Miss Mion Takamine.I greet her,

"Ohayō no ms mion"

Mion takamine said, Good morning too.

Mion said what's your name? Then i replied, my name is Hatsune Harune.

Mion said, So your Aira and Shou's Daughter . By the way Pick your clothes.

I pick the clothes that my mom used when she was 14 years old.

I go to the prism show world to wear it. It looks beautiful to me. Then i start performing. I can't perform prism jumps.. Mion said, Why you can't do prism jump. You have 5 minutes left to perform.

I feel worry then a sparkling star appear then i came to the top of the school then i reach it .. A guitar appear when i get it and i came down and say PRISM LIVE . Then i play the guitar.

Mion is shock when she see my performance. I perform 2 prism jump. HEARTFUL SPLASH and FRESH FRUIT PALACE. Then the guitar disappear and Mion said well done hatsune your in.. I feel Happy when i heard it..

End of Chapter 1 :D :D

Stay tune for Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2: Hello My Friend

Chapter 2: Hello My friend

After the audition i come home now. Im walking then i see someone crying. I go to her and i said,  
"Kon'nichiwa" she is shock when she see me.  
I said, "What's Your Name?"  
She replied "My name is Katsume Aiko Amamiya"  
Then I said "Why are you Crying"  
She replied, "Because I can't join pretty top"  
I said. " It's ok try again tomorrow i will help you"  
" By the way, My Name is Hatsune Azumi Harune "  
Then i come home and take a nap.

I wake up and check the time.  
"9:35 AM"  
" What Im late "  
I run faster that i could and find Katsume.  
Then i see her standing in the door of pretty top waiting for me.  
"Gomen'nasai Katsume-chan" and she said " It's Ok"  
Then we come inside. And sign-up for audition. Then Miss Mion Said, "Pick your Clothes" Then Natsume pick the Pure White Wedding Dress With pure crystal tiara and pure crystal high heels. Then i tell natsume why did she pick the legendary coordination.  
She Replied " I want to do something special and my own jump."  
Then she perform. I see a lovely aura to her. She jump and make DOLPHIN VENUS. Then a Flute appeared and she reach it and do PRISM LIVE. Then she jump AURORA RISING. The legendary jump. Mion is shock and Natsume is in the school..

End of Chapter 2 Next is Chapter 3 My rival My Friend


	3. Chapter 3: My Rival My Friend

Chapter 3: My Rival My Friend

Katsume is happy when she is approve in school. Miss mion said "Tomorrow is the start of school period" "The time is 9:30 am"  
We go home now and we say good bye to each other..

Aira:Hey hatsune how is katsume?

Me: She's Fine and she is approved in school

Aira: Ohh Like mother like daughter.

Me: What do you mean mom?

Aira:Katsume is just like her mother. Rizumu the name of her mother is brave and never give up I just remember when we were kids. She never give up when she is failing to do a jump.

Me:Ohh Katsume do the same thing. Last time when the first audition she is crying because she is not approved by miss mion and the second time she never give up.

Aira: Ok hatsune go to sleep you have school tomorrow.

Me: ok mom

I sleep now "8:30" Alarm ringing

Oh no i need to hurry..  
Hey mom whats for breakfast?

"Pancakes"  
I eat and left

"In school"

Ok now we will find our rivals. I have her papers of your rival's name..

The rival of Hatsune is... Katsume

Me: Why? Why katsume? Oh no katsume i don't want to fight you

Katsume: Me too

We will have a prism show battle!

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The prism show battle

Chapter 4: The prism show battle

School POV

Ok hatsune and katsume will be first. Pick your clothes.

Me: i pick the seventh coordination. ( Naru's Seventh coords ) Katsume: i pick the Symphonia tops and symphonia skirt with the boots headband and necklace .

ok now you picked your clothes. Then Let the battle begins.

We dance and dance..

Katsume jump... DOLPHIN VENUS PERFECT

I jump... LOVELY RAINBOW

Then katsume jump. Her second jump... SHINING LOVE CUPID

Then i jump . i said number 2... HAPPY RAINBOW LOVELY ARROW

Then a flute and guitar appear. Then we said PRISM LIVE

And i transform into the super seventh coords.

Katsume is shock when she see i transform.

Then a tunnel appear And its PRISM ACT. Katsume and i go into it

My prism act is. Lovely Memory and katsume's prism act is Road to Symphonia

Then we are done.. Miss mion will tell us who is the winner

Miss Mion: The winner is... It is a TIE.. You two are so talented you two will be a unit and participate in "Crystal High Heels Cup"

Katsume and i we feel happy..

BUT! miss mion said it loudly. There is evil in the prism shows.. there is a man who wants to take away the sparkle of the prism shows. When he do it the prism shows will not ever appear... So you need 1 team to do it and save prism show's sparkle...

Me and katsume: We will miss mion. We will save prism show's sparkle.

Miss Mion: Im counting on you two to find another partner. You are the choosen ones to save us..

End of Chapter 4

Gomenasai for the grammar and the writtings.. I will do my best in Chapter 5: Evil Begins. Sayonara ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Evil Begins

Chapter 5: Evil Begins

Konichiwa Minna-san. Its Chapter 5 time. Enjoy Guys! Sorry if its late. i've been busy. Well Here it is.. ^_^

Hatsune's POV We could'nt find our last partner. We search everywhere. The Pure Crystal High Heel Cup is starting. Then i watch the Dreaming Session and i see a talented prism star. She jump and say PRISM HEART WAKE-UP and the audience is smiling and shouting "Wo-hooo" Then the judge reveals her score. 15678 karats and she is the winner of the session. She skate and i tell her "Congrats" She reply, " Thanks" I said " What's your name? " She reply, " My name is Mitsukishi Takamine" .. So Your Mion Takamine's Daughter? " Yes I am ". Um... Can you be our partner for Pure crystal High heel cup please. And she reply " Sure i can be your partner "

The Tournament is Starting Then we three pick clothes. Then someone offer us a clothes. Katsume and I don't want it but Mitsukishi want it. The dress is called Secretive Rainbow Symphonia with rainbow pumps and Crystal high heels with tiara. Mitsukishi accept it and she wear it. We call our team PRISM MATES but we are not sure for our team name so that we can change it.

We perform now and mitsukishi said "Why you guys aren't wearing the symphonia series. Symphonia is the best clothes that i wear" Mitsukishi Act like to mean to us. Then the host call our team name and perform. I jump, AURORA MEMORY Katsume jump, SECRET HEART RISING Mitsukishi jump higher and higher, SECRETIVE SYMPHONIA Then Prism act appear with a door with butterfly in it and only mitsukishi is in lead. I said, Mitsukishi don't get close to that door. We shout and shout but mitsukishi did'nt listen to us. Then she enter the door. A wings appear in her back and a sparkly trail and she follow it and yell, PRISM ACT, ROAD TO SYMPHONIA. Then we come down and everybody is shouting "wo-hoo Prism Mates your the best" . We change into our normal clothes and i see something is mitsukishi's eyes. Its a Butterfly wings flapping in her eyes instead of her pupil. I say to mitsukishi, " Mitsukishi are you ok? " She reply " Why yes " With no emotions. Then someone appear and say, "Hahahaha ( Evil laugh ) Mitsukishi is now HYPNOTIZE" . KAtsume and I are shock when we hear that mitsukishi is hynotize.  
I question myself " How to we ever get mitsukishi back to her own self."

Well guys That's For Today. Stay tune for Chapter 6 .. Dont Forget to Review . And Follow Me Then i will Follow you guys back. Sayonara Minna-san ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Prism Queen Cup Begins

Chapter 6: Prism Queen Cup Begins.

Hatsune's POV

Hey Mitsukishi take out the clothes now..  
Mitsukishi: I can't the symphonia series is one of my favorite now so i can't take it off. When i take it off i feel so weak and not in a mood for prism shows. Thats why i am not taking off the symphonia dress.

She is still hypnotize. See that butterfly flapping in her eyes katsume.

Katsume: Yeah, I don't know why.

We are mad at mitsukishi and we leave her alone.

"Morning 6:30 am"

It's 6:30 am. I call katsume so we can practice for the upcoming Prism Queen Cup.

Miss Mion Say, Hurry Girls the Prism Queen Cup is tomorrow..

Katsume and I reply, Yes Ma'am.

Now It's Time for the prism queen cup. I pick pure premium wedding dress with pure crystal high heel and pure crystal tiara. I am the First to perform.

I jump, RAINBOW ARC FANTASY Second jump, LOVELY RAINBOW X2 Third jump, AURORA MEMORIAL DREAM My Last Jump, AURORA RISING FINAL DREAM. When i perform that jump. It's so beautiful. I see my friends family and mitsukishi... That is sad and lonely. When i am done with my performance, I go to mitsukishi and talk to her.

Mitsukishi why are you sad?  
Mitsukishi: Because of the symphonia series. I can't take it off.

" Next Prism Star that wil perform is TAKAMINE MITSUKISHI "

Mitsukishi your next.  
Mitsukishi: How? I can't even take this junk out.  
Me: It's ok Mitsukishi try to perform with that.  
We believe in you mitsukishi. You can do it.

Mitsukishi Perform now.

She Jump. PRISM HEART WAKE UP Second Jump. SYMPHONIA DREAM.  
Third Jump. ETERNAL BIG BANG. BEAUTIFUL BIRTH.  
Last Jump. AURORA RISING.  
Then Her Dress Change into a Rainbow Rising Wedding Dress. The Aurora Rising purify her dress into a new dress.

The Score is not revealed until the end of the show.

" Up Next AMAMIYA KATSUME "

Katsume's POV

Now its my turn. I pick the Pure White Wedding Dress With pure crystal tiara and crystal high heels.

I perform now.

I jump. HEARTFUL SPLASH Second jump. POPPING CANDY ROCKETS.  
Third jump. HEARTFUL GALAXY SHOWER Last jump. AURORA RISING FINAL.

I perform an awesome show. Later They will reveal the score.

" Ok The Score is... Who will be the Next Prism Queen Cup"


	7. Chapter 7: The New Prism Queen Is Born

Chapter 7: The New Prism Queen Is Born.

Who will be the next prism queen... The First Prism Queen is " Katsume Amamiya " Congratulations.. You won the title Prism Queen Cup..

Hatsune: Congrats Katsume your the best.  
Mitsukishi: Congrats Katsume.. We are Proud of you Katsume: Guys ( little voice ) iiiii ddd-don't feel sss-so www-well (Faint)  
Hatsune and Mitsukishi: KAtsume KAtsume Wake up.. Katsume please.

In the Hospital

Rizumu: Katsume is ok for now. I really don't know why she fainted in the show. But she is fine

Hatsune: Oh.. Im worried... I hope katsume is ok.

Hatsune's POV

I hope Katsume is ok.. im worried about her.. I just miss her. What is the reason why katsume fainted. Is someone cast a spell in her or or or.. ( Crying ) Why Katsume fainted..

Aira: It's ok Hatsune. Katsume will be ok. I heard about this thing fainting in the show.. Oh.. I remember, Rizumu's Mother, Sonata Kanzaki has fainted too after her performance and they don't know the reason why she fainted. But i know one person knows why she fainted. Jun and Kyoko's Daughter..

Next Chapter 8. Thanks For Reading... Follow me and follow you back :) 


	8. Chapter 8: Good Bye My Friend

Chapter 8: Good Bye My Friend..

Sorry for the late upload guys... I felt busy this days... But here.. Chapter 8.. Sad story..

Hatsune's POV

I was walking home sad and lonely without katsume around... I always think her and pray that she will be okay... Then i enter our house sad..

Aira: What's Wrong Hatsune?  
Me: Oh.. Nothing.. It's just katsume i feel worried.. Maybe she will not wake up and die..  
Aira: Don't think of that Hatsune im sure she will be ok...

I go to bed and sleep

*11:09 pm*

Ugghh.. Why my alarm clock is ringing in the middle of the night...  
* Phone Rings *  
Me: Hello.. Who is this?  
Mysterious Person: Hi Hatsune.. Im gonna sleep for ages now... I wish i can see you.. I wish i can wake up and hug you again..  
Me: *Shocked* Who is this...  
Mysterious Person: Good Bye My Friend.. * Phone Hang-up *  
Me: Hey... Please Answer Me... Katsume Katsume Is that you.. *Crying*

Hospital POV

Rizumu: Ohh... Katsume please wake up.. Im gonna check my watch..  
*11:10 * Ohh.. It's almost in the middle of the night... I sure hope katsume wakes up..

*11:11*

Nurse: Doc The Patient...  
Doc: Ok...

* Katsume's Heart beat is slowing *

Doc: CLEAR! CLEAR!

Katsume: What's happening to Katsume? *Crying*

*Heart is dead* * titttt! *

Doc: The Patient is dead...

Rizumu: *Crying* Why..! Why..! WHY..! Katsume..! *Crys Really Hard*

* Calling Hatsune *  
Rizumu: Hello Hatsune

Hatsune: Yes.. Who is this..?

Rizumu: Katsume's Mother.. You know katsume is..

Hatsune: What..? Is she ok ohh... Im glad..

Rizumu: No..! She is Dead...

Hatsune: What..? *Tears Fall out of his eyes..* Why..! Why...!

Katsume's Dead.. Why... What time does Katsume is dead..

Rizumu: 11:11 pm

Hatsune: WHAT! *shock* Someone Called me 11:09.. She said that she will sleep for long and not to wake up. She want to see me again but she said she can't...

Rizume: *Sad* Maybe thats katsume... Rest In Peace Katsume..

POLL: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE AN ANSWER..

DO YOU WANT AFTER THIS STORY.. A SAD STORY WILL BE NEXT BASE ON ANY ANIMES.?

A. YES

B. NO

C. PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY..

2\. DO YOU WANT KATSUME TO BE REINCARNATE..?

A. YES SHE IS MY FAV CHAR.

B. NO BECAUSE I HATE HER.

C. DO IT.

Thank you for reading my story..! 


	9. Chapter 9: After Death

Chapter 9: After Death.

Sorry if its late.. Here is it.. Please Enjoy. ^_^

Hatsune's POV

I felt really sad when Katsume's dead... I can't do anything without Katsume... She just like mmm-my Sister bb-but ss-she died..! I wish she would live again..

Mitsukishi's POV

I can't explain myself and my emotion when Katsume's dead.. Maybe that's the end of our group.. Now We can't fight the evil and we feel weak without Katsume.. I surely wish katsume will live again..

School POV

Now Without katsume, The school is not fun anymore.. Katsume loves to make fun and make funny jokes..

Mion: Ok Hatsune your next to practice..

Hatsune: Ok

Hatsune's POV

Miss Mion said i will be practicing today now.

I got into the ice rink and fell.. So much pain just like a beginner..

What..! No strength.. No Power to do prism jumps..? "Shock"

Im going to try to do a jump..

"Jump" Ahhhh...! "Fell"

Ouch! Ohh... PAIN!

Maybe katsume is my strength.. Without Katsume im nothing...

Walking home with bruise in my feet and arms..

"Sound": "Jump" Ha! : Heartful Splash Dream.

Hatsune: Who is that? Is that one of the jump of Katsume?  
im going to find out..

"Run to the mysterious voice"

I found the mysterious voice..

Hatsune: "Tired" hh-hey

?: Hey Hatsune!

Hatsune: "Shocked" Whhh-What! Hhh-how on earth did you know my name.

?: You don't remember me.? Im Katsume

Hatsune: What..! Katsume.!

Mitsukishi: Hatsune hatsune hatsune..! Wake up

Hatsune: Katsume Katsu- Wahh..!

Mitsukishi: Your Day dreaming again.! *-_-* Maybe your tired because you have a bruise.. Come on let's get to your house.

House POV

"Knocks" *Tok Tok Tok* Aira: Who is it?

Mitsukishi: It's me Mion's Daughter

Aira: Ohh.. Come in.  
So you and hatsune are hanging out?

Mitsukishi: No.. She is weak and tired. i just bought hatsune here to make sure she is safe.

Aira: Ohh.. Thank you. Sorry too if it gets you in trouble

Mitsukishi: Ohh.., No its ok

Aira: Come join us in dinner.. ^_^

Mitsukishi: Ohh ok thanks. :)

Hatsune's Family and i eat dinner together..!

Mitsukishi: Im full. Thank you for the food.. It's Delicious.

Aira: Thanks. That's Hatsune's Favorite But She is too tired to eat. BTW Thanks for helping katsume. ^_^

Mitsukishi: Don't Mention it. Ohh Its 10:30 better go home now. Good Bye :)

Aira: Thanks! Come again if you want to hang-out to hatsune ;)

Mitsukishi: Ohh, Ok :) Bye

Aira: Bye..


End file.
